ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes!
This is an idea of if Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes became part of the Disney family, just as the Muppets and Power Rangers have. Premise idea "Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes!" is a live musical stage show that would take place at either Disneyland Resort in California, Walt Disney World Resort in Florida or Tokyo Disneyland Resort in Japan The special begins with Sora and friends telling the audience, and the people watching at home, that this day, they would be a party for some new members of the Disney family - first off, Short Circuit's Johnny 5 and his brothers (the Three Stooges) and finally, Alvin and the Chipmunks (and their sweethearts the Chipettes)! All throughout the special, the Chipmunks and Chipettes get together with other Disney characters and sing various songs from the Disney films of old, whereas the Disney Villains plan to ruin their fun! Character ideas *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' **Alvin Seville & Brittany Miller **Simon Seville & Jeanette Miller **Theodore Seville & Eleanor Miller *''Kingdom Hearts: The Series'' **Sora & Kairi **Riku & Xion (No. XIV) **Roxas (No. XIII) & Naminé **Axel (No. VIII) **Terra **Ven **Aqua **Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse **Pluto **Donald Duck & Daisy Duck **Goofy & Miley Cyrus **Horace Horsecollar & Clarabelle Cow **Roger Rabbit & Jessica Rabbit *''Rockin' Demi Lovato'' **Demi Lovato **Huey, Dewey & Louie **Scrooge McDuck **Selena Gomez *''The Jonas Brothers Show'' **Nick Jonas **Kevin Jonas **Joe Jonas *''DuckTales'' **Webby Vanderquack **Launchpad McQuack *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' **Chip 'n Dale **Gadget Hackwrench **Monterey Jack & Zipper the Fly *''Disney Princesses'' **Snow White & her Prince (from Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) **Cinderella & her Prince Charming (from Cinderella) **Princess Aurora & Prince Philip (from Sleeping Beauty) **Princess Ariel & Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) **Belle & Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) **Princess Jasmine & Aladdin (from Aladdin) **Pocahontas & John Smith (from Pocahontas) **Fa Mulan & Li Shang (from Mulan) **Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen (from The Princess and the Frog) *''Three Little Pigs'' **Fifer Pig **Fiddler Pig **Pratical Pig *''Seven Drawfs'' **Doc **Grumpy **Happy **Sleepy **Bashful **Sneezy **Dopey *''Pinocchio'' **Pinocchio & Jiminy Cricket **Geppetto *''Song of the South'' **Br'er Rabbit *''Cinderella'' **Fairy Godmother **Perla & Suzy *''Alice in Wonderland'' **Alice **White Rabbit **Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum **Mr. Walrus **Mad Hatter *''Peter Pan'' **Peter Pan & Wendy Moira Angela Darling **Fairies ***Tinker Bell ***Iridessa ***Fawn ***Silvermist ***Rosetta *''Sleeping Beauty'' **Flora, Fauna & Merryweather *''The Sword in the Stone'' **Merlin *''Mary Poppins'' **Mary Poppins & Bert **Penguins *''The Jungle Book'' **Mowgli & Shanti **Baloo **King Louie *''Robin Hood'' **Robin Hood & Maid Marian *''Winnie-the-Pooh and Friends'' **Winnie-the-Pooh **Piglet **Tigger **Rabbit **Eeyore **Kanga & Roo *''The Muppets'' **Kermit the Frog & Miss Piggy **Fozzie Bear **The Great Gonzo & Camilla (live-puppet) **Rizzo the Rat & Pepe the King Prawn (live-puppets) **Rowlf the Dog **Scooter **The Electric Mayhem ***Dr. Teeth ***Floyd ***Zoot ***Janice ***Animal **Beauregard **Dr. Bunsen Honeydew & Beaker **Sam the Eagle **Bean Bunny **Clifford **Lew Zealand **Robin the Frog (live-puppet) & Sweetums **Thog **Statler & Waldorf *''Star Wars''/''Star Tours'' **C-3PO **R2-D2 & R2-KT **RX-24 (live-puppet) **Marfalump **Jar-Jar Binks **Chewbacca **Admiral Ackbar **Nien Nunb **Ewoks ***Wicket W. Warrick & Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka ***Teebo & Latara *''The Black Cauldron'' **Taran & Princess Eilonwy *''The Little Mermaid'' **Sebastian **Flounder *''Beauty and the Beast'' **Lumiere **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts & Chip *''Aladdin'' **Genie **Abu **Iago *''The Lion King'' **Simba (on a float) **Rafiki **Timon & Pumbaa (on a float) *''Pocahontas'' **Meeko *''Toy Story'' **Sheriff Woody & Bo Peep **Buzz Lightyear & Jessie the Cowgirl *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' **Quasimodo **Clopin **Esmeralda & Phoebus *''Hercules'' **Hercules & Megara *''Mulan'' **Mushu *''Tarzan'' **Tarzan & Jane Porter **Terk *''Lilo & Stitch'' **Lilo Pelikai **Stitch (Experiment 626) & Angel (Experiment 624) **Dr. Jumba Jookiba & Agent Wendy Pleakley **Captain Gantu **Reuben (Experiment 625) *''Kim Possible'' **Kimberly Ann “Kim” Possible **Ronald “Ron” Stoppable *''Brother Bear'' **Kenai & Koda *''American Dragon Jake Long'' ** Jake Long ** Fu Dog ** Lao Shi ** Haley Long ** Spud ** Trixie Carter *''The Buzz on Maggie'' ** Maggie Pesky ** Pupert Pesky ** Chauncey Pesky ** Freida Pesky ** Bella Pesky ** Aldwin Pesky ** Rayna Cartfly *''Little Einsteins'' **Leo **June **Quincy **Annie *''America Sings'' **Sam the Eagle **Ollie the Owl *''Phineas and Ferb'' **Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ***Phineas Flynn ***Ferb Fletcher ***The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 ****Katie ****Adyson Sweetwater ****Holly ****Gretchen ****Ginger ****Milly ****Candace Flynn ***Honorary Members ****Baljeet Patel ****Buford Van Stomm *''Gumby'' **Gumby **Pokey **Prickle **Goo *''Flight of the Navigator'' **Max (live-puppet) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' ** White Ranger **Red Ranger **Black Ranger **Blue Ranger **Yellow Ranger **Pink Ranger *''Short Circuit'' **Johnny 5 **Three Stooges ***Moe ***Larry ***Curly *''Innoventions'' **Tom Morrow 2.0 (live-puppet) Villain ideas *Maleficent **General Grevious **Asajj Ventress **R3-S6 **Evil Green Ranger ***Dark Rangers ****Dark Red Ranger ****Dark Black Ranger ****Dark Blue Ranger ****Dark Yellow Ranger ****Dark Pink Ranger **Big Bad Wolf **The Wicked Queen **Foulfellow & Gideon **Stromboli **Br'er Fox & Br'er Bear **Lady Tremaine ***Drizella **Queen of Hearts ***Card Soldiers **Captain Hook ***Smee **Captain Hook's Pirates **Vidia ***Sprinting Thistles **Napoleon the Pig **Si and Am **Cruella De Vil ***Jasper & Horace **Edgar **Prince John **Sir Hiss ***Sheriff of Nottingham **Professor Ratigan **Judge Doom ***The Toon Patrol ****Colonel (“Boss”) ****Smart Ass ****Greasy ****Psycho ****Wheezy ****Stupid ****Sheriff **Sykes *** Roscoe and DeSoto **Ursula ***Flotsam & Jetsam **Gaston ***Lefou **Jafar **Scar **Shenzi, Banzai & Ed **Govennor Ratcliffe **Judge Claude Frollo **Hades *** Pain and Panic **The Fates **Shan Yu **Clayton **Sabor **Evil Jungle Animals (wolves, gorillas, toucans and chameleons) **Dr.Drakken **Shego **Duff Killigan **Monkey Fist **DNamy **Adena Lynn **Killer Bebes **Dr. Hamsterviel ***Leroy **The Huntsman **The Huntsgirl **Dark Dragon **The Flyinator **Lacey Ladybug **Big Jet **Organization XIII ***Xemnas (No. I) ***Xigbar (No. II) ***Xaldin (No. III) ***Vexen (No. IV) ***Lexaeus (No. V) ***Zexion (No. VI) ***Saix (No. VII) ***Demyx (No. IX) ***Luxord (No. X) ***Marluxia (No. XI) ***Larxene (No. XII) **(Z-)Putty Patrollers **The Blockheads Disney star and celebirty (old & new) cameo ideas Many Disney stars and celebrities share some of their favorite Disney moments and some of their favorite scenes, as well as their favorite things about the Chipmunks in between breaks during the special. *Miley Cyrus (Goofy's Girlfriend) *Dylan & Cole Sprouse *Brenda Song *Ashley Tisdale *Moises Arias *Jake T. Austin *Jason Earles *Jason Dolley *David Henrie *Kirsten Storms *Raven-Symone *Orlando Brown *Hilary & Haylie Duff *Tia, Tamera and Tahj Mowry *Kyla Pratt *Christy Carlson Romano *A.J. Trauth *Anneliese van der Pol *Ringo Starr *Mitchel Musso *Ricky Ullman *Aly & A.J. Michalka *Amy Bruckner *Danielle & Kay Panabaker *The Cheetah Girls *Zac Efron *Vanessa Hudgens *Corbin Bleu *Hayden Panettiere *Lucas Grabeel *Jonas Brothers *Monique Coleman *Kyle Massey *Steve Martin *Maiara Walsh *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle *Jennifer Stone *Chelsea Staub *Roshon Fegan *Shanica Knowles *Madison Pettis *Cody Linley *Morgan York *Daveigh Chase Others *Eric Boardman *Brain Stepanek *John Lasseter *Robert Iger (Current Disney CEO) Song ideas *"The Dreams Goes On" *"Johnny 5's theme" *"Three Blind Mice" (The Three Stooges theme) *"We're the Chipmunks/Girls of Rock'n'Roll" *"Heigh Ho" *"Someday My Prince Will Come" *"I've got no strings" *"The Second Star to the Right" *"He's a Tramp" *"A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes" *"Join In" *"Once Upon a Dream" *"Let's Get Together" *"Cruella De Vil" *"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" *"The Bare Necessities" *"I Wanna be like You" *"Winnie-the-Pooh/Welcome to Pooh Corner theme" *"Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" *"Tokyo DisneySea Theme Song" *"Part of your World" *"Under the Sea" *"Be Our Guest" *"Beauty and the Beast" *"Friend Like Me" *"A Whole New World" *"Circle of Life" *"Hakuna Mutata" *"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *"Colors of the Wind" *"Go the Distance" *"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" *"Reflection" *"True to Your Heart" *"Two Worlds" *"Strangers Like Me" *"Go, Go Power Rangers (Album theme)" *"It's a Small World" *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" *"When you Wish Upon a Star" *"The Dreams Goes On (Reprise)" *Chipmunks no mire (Multilanguage song) (Incorporates Moonlight Densetsu) Lyrics: Gomen ne sunao ja nakute, Si en mi sueños te lo confiesso. Salmyeosi neoegero dagaga, She is the one named Sailor Moon. A luz da lúa fai que te lembre, De sigxori kakous to fegkari. Me siento triste bajo esta lluvia! Calidoscopi de colors! Um caleidoscópio é meu coração, Luz de luna guia mi amor?Basta't kasama kita sa pangarap. dice che l'amore ci insegue. Som nu får slåss mot ondskans lakejer... Noch einmal eine chance für uns geben. Ju ga ter u jau wa toir. Shiteiru yo. She is the one, Sailor Moon! Voice ideas *Justin Long - Alvin *Matthew Gray Gubler - Simon *Jesse McCartney - Theodore, Ven, Roxas, Terence *Anna Faris - Brittany *Cristina Applegate - Jeanette *Amy Poehler - Eleanor *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. - Alvin (singing voice), Simon (singing voice) *Janice Karman - Theodore (singing voice), Brittany (singing voice), Jeanette (singing voice), Eleanor (singing voice) *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *Alyson Stoner - Kairi, Xion, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Latara, Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar *Miley Cyrus - Herself *Demi Lovato - Herself *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Corey Burton - Captain Hook, White Rabbit, Flotsam & Jetsam *Rob Paulsen - Teebo, Reuben, Zefronk *Daveigh Chase - Lilo *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, Big Bad Wolf, Ed *Traver Oates - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Ken Samsom - Rabbit *Kath Soucie - Kanga, Daisy Duck *Max Burkholder - Roo *John Goodman - Baloo *Chris Sanders - Stitch, Leroy *Tara Strong - Angel *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Paul Reubens - Max *Tom Hanks - Woody *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Tim Blaney - Johnny 5 *Annie Potts - Bo Peep *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Statler *Dave Goelz - The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Waldorf *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle *Bill Barretta - Pepe the King Brawn, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog *David Rudman - Janice, Scooter *Jerry Nelson - Floyd, Robin the Frog, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Thog *John Henson - Sweetums *Kevin Clash - Clifford *Cree Summer - Princess Kneesaa *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Robby Benson - Beast *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Paul Kandel - Clopin *Rosie O'Donnell - Terk *Kevin McDonald - Pleakley *Joaquin Phoenix - Kenai *Jeremy Suarez - Koda *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Jumba, Ratcliffe *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Robin Williams - Genie *Frank Welker - Abu *Nathan Lane - Timon *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Yuri Lowenthal - White Ranger *Tony Oliver - Saba *Kim Mae Guest - Red Ranger *Darryl Kurylo - Black Ranger *Eric Artell - Blue Ranger *Nolan North - Yellow Ranger *Kari Wahlgren - Pink Ranger *Jeff Bennett - Smee, Dr. Hamsterviel, Lumiere, Tramp, Trusty, Jock *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Whoopi Goldberg - Shenzi *Kevin Michael Richardson - Gantu *Cheech Marin - Banzai *James Woods - Hades *Miguel Ferrer - Shan-Yu *Steve Blum - Evil Green Ranger *Kerrigan Mahan - Dark Red Ranger *Lex Lang - Dark Black Ranger *Wally Wingert - Dark Blue Ranger *Brianne Siddall - Dark Yellow Ranger *Wendee Lee - Dark Pink Ranger *Matthew Wood - General Grevious *Mark Hamill - Dom Trivia *The Power Rangers here would be from the Power Rangers (animated series). *This will be a live musical stage special would be slightly similar to the "Rock'n' Toontown" special as well as the "Presidential Inaugural Celebration for Children" concert that the Disney Channel had put together in 1993. External links *Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes *Power Rangers (animated series) *Chipmunks and Chipettes' Disney Family Christmas *Munkapedia, the Alvin and the Chipmunks Wiki *The Unofficial DisneyWiki *Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki *Muppet Wiki *Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney attractions Category:Musicals